One of the problems associated with ostomy care is the disposal of the ostomy collection pouch after it has been used. If the used pouch is disposed of by flushing down a toilet, there is a risk that the pouch may become trapped in a toilet passage or sewer line, thereby causing plumbing problems. Thus some users empty the contents of the pouch into the toilet and then discard the pouch in the garbage.
Other users dispose of the used pouch and its contents in the garbage, which usually necessitates pre-wrapping of the pouch with paper and/or placement of the used pouch in a plastic bag prior to disposal. This is most unsanitary, environmentally unsafe and very embarrassing for the user. Regardless of which measures are taken to dispose of a used ostomy pouch, the process is generally unduly laborious and oftentimes discomforting and most unpleasant.
Ostomates often choose to use what is called a “drainable pouch” whereby the user unclips a clamp at the bottom of a plastic open-ended pouch, squeezing out the contents into the toilet and re-clamping the open end for next usage. These types are supposedly washable and reusable and are a choice for many ostamates for economical reasons.
Thus there is an ongoing effort including numerous attempts to develop an improved ostomy pouch that provides relatively trouble-free flush-ability down a toilet in an environmentally safe and sanitary manner. However, until now there has not been a satisfactory or efficient solution to the problems associated with ostomy bags and their use. The following are some examples of the prior art for references.
A major problem in flushing an ostomy pouch down a toilet is that the coupling or securing structure around the waste inlet opening of the ostomy pouch, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,308, can cause the pouch to become trapped in the flow passages of the toilet or in a connecting pipe or sewer line. Efforts have thus been made to form ostomy pouches of materials that soften and become slimy or slippery when contacted with water to promote flowage in pipelines and flow passages.
While pouches that become slimy or slippery upon contact with water help minimize clogging and trapping problems associated with flush disposal of ostomy pouches, they can be discomforting if they become wet while being worn. Such pouches might discourage a user from engaging in swimming and other physical activity and would require protective covering while showering. Furthermore, such pouches may still cause clogging in toilets with relatively low volume flush capacity.
Another structure that addresses flush disposal of ostomy pouches is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,187, wherein shown is a carrier sleeve or bag into which a pouch can be placed before flush disposal. The sleeve or bag forms a slimy or slippery layer when exposed to water, thereby sliding on surfaces that might otherwise cause snagging of the pouch. However, since the carrier sleeve conforms to the pouch during flushing, a pouch with a coupling that is not flexible enough to negotiate the flow passages in a toilet may still become trapped even with a slippery carrier sleeve.
Other attempts to resolve the problems associated with ostomy pouches are illustrated within U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,865,819, 5,938,647, 6,723,079, and 5,976,118. Each of these references provides a disposable flushable pouch means. However, one very important disadvantage and drawback inherent within each is the fact that they are still attached to the surrounding area of the stoma of the patient in the typical most inefficient manner. Namely, via an upraised circular protrusion that mates within a circular recess by a friction fit. All of the prior references incorporate this type of attachment means that is very inefficient. Thus, the present invention eliminates this type of attachment means in a new novel manner and which provides most unusual end results as will be seen within the following specification.